HUNKAI - Stories
by Leehan
Summary: Kumpulan cerita / penggalan karangan tentang HunKai. *Jangan dibaca ini cerita jelek *
1. Chapter 1 - Video

[HUNKAI SAD] Video

 **Video**

#####

"Hai Sehun"

Sehun hanya menatapnya rindu. Suara lembut yang begitu ia rindukan, akhirnya kembali menyapanya.

Jongin duduk diam sambil tersenyum hangat, seakan menunggu sapaannya dibalas oleh Sehun.

"H-hai Jongin." Ingin sekali Sehun meneriaki bahwa ia merindukan sosok itu, tapi yang keluar hanya balasan . Sehun terlalu terpaku senyum indah itu.

"Apa kabarmu? Kau hidup dengan baikkan? Karena kau harus melakukannya." Jongin tertawa kecil mengatakan itu. Tapi disisi lain Sehun yang kembali terenyuh sakit.

Jongin-nya biasanya begitu indah terlihat layu disana. Hanya berbaring dengan tubuh kurusnya. Kulit lembut cokelatnya terlihat pucat. Wajahnya biasanya begitu menggemaskan terlihat tirus dengan raut lelah.

Lalu bagaimana bisa Jongin-nya masih begitu perduli dengan keadaan Sehun jika keadaannya sendiri lebih penting dan butuh diperhatikan ?

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sehun berusaha menahan pandangannya yang mulai kabur terdesak air mata yang ingin segera mengalir.

Ia sungguh tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Sama seperti dulu, Sehun masih tepat merasa sakit.

"Kau tidak menangis kan? Ingatlah bahwa laki-laki-ku tidak boleh menangis."

Sehun ingin sekali membalas bahwa bagaimana ia tidak menangis jika sang tercinta sendiri kini sudah mulai berlinang air mata.

"Maafkan aku Sehun." suara serak isakan Jongin terdengar.

"Bukan salahmu sayang." Sehun mengepalkan tangannya disamping, berharap ia bisa menghapus air mata berharga Jongin.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau bukan kenapa aku tidak ada di ulang tahunmu kemarin dan aku tidak ada di ulangtahunmu selanjutnya, tidak akan."

"Aku mengerti sayang . Jangan menjelaskannya lagi. Aku yang bersalah disini." Sehun bersedia mengaku ia manusia paling bodoh di dunia hanya untuk Jongin.

"Jangan membenciku. Ku mohon." isak Jongin semakin jelas terdengar.  
"Jangan membenciku karena aku berbohong padamu. Jangan membenciku karena aku mengingkari janji kita."  
"Jangan menyesal bertemu denganku. Jangan menyesal berbagi hari denganku. Jangan Sehun."

"Kau anugerah untukku." Sehun terpaksa membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Ia tidak bisa menahan luapan sedihnya lagi.

"Terimakasih sudah mau mencintaiku. Aku bahagia Tuhan berbaik hati mempertemukan kita." Jongin sedang berusaha tersenyum dengan wajah basahnya.

"Sehun, aku mengandungnya tiga bulan saat ulang tahunmu kemarin. Aku tidak akan meragukan bahwa kau akan menjadi ayah yang baik. Kau akan menjaganya seperti kau menjagaku."

Sehun mengangguk patuh akan ucapan Jongin. Tangannya beralih memeluk buah hatinya yang terlelap.

"Sehun, katakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya. Ibunya ini mencintainya sepenuh hati. Mohonkan maaf untukku karena tidak bisa melihatnya tumbuh, tidak bisa menemaninya dewasa."

"Kau dengar itu sayang. Ibumu mencintaimu. Tumbuh besar dengan baik dan buat ibumu bangga memperjuangkanmu." Sehun membelai rambut halus bayinya dengan Jongin. Ia sudah tidak perduli berapa banyak air matanya mengalir.

"Sehun, aku mempertahankan untukmu, dia hal terakhir dariku untukmu." Jongin mengusap lalu memeluk perutnya yang besar, itu bulan ke tujuh ia hamil. "Aku lebih memilih memperjuangkannya. Aku merasa aku akan tetap pergi meski aku mendapat donor hati baru."

Sehun mengamati Jongin, perih. Seharusnya ia menemani Jongin di masa-masa sulit seperti itu. Ia sungguh menyesal telah menjadi berengsek yang bahkan tidak mau mendengar kabar tentangnya.

"Sehun. Aku juga tidak yakin bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Jongin diam sebentar sambil seolah menatap manik mata Sehun. "Jadi aku berpikir untuk membuat ini sebelum pergi."  
"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga Jongin." Sehun ingin meraung keras tapi ia tau itu percuma, yang ia lakukan hanya mendekap lebih hangat bayinya.

"Aku pamit pergi Sehun. Jangan lupa katakan pada anak kita, aku mencintainya sama seperti aku mencintaimu."

Jongin tersenyum lembut, sama indahnya dengan senyum malaikat. Tangan setia mengusap sayang perut hamilnya itu, sebelum melambai pelan ke arah Sehun.

Dan gelap. Berhenti setelah senyum Jongin menghilang.  
Video yang diambil 8bulan lalu itu sudah berhenti.  
Hanya tinggal Sehun dengan tangisnya juga dekap hangat untuk bayinya.

###


	2. Chapter 2 - Parent (re-post)

Parent.

####

Jongin menangis lagi malam itu . Tangannya dengan hangat merengkuh satu-satunya permatanya, memberi belaian sayang tanpa henti .

"Ibu, apa Sehun berbuat nakal?" Suara lirih menyadarkannya dari tangis, permata yang 7 tahun ini ia cintai. Laki-laki kecil itu mendongak menatap Jongin, ibunya.

"Tidak sayang. Sehun yang terbaik milik ibu, Sehun tidak nakal. Ibu hanya bahagia Sehun bersama ibu." Di kecupnya pipi kanan Sehun.

"Sehun sayang ibu , selamanya." Sehun kecil memeluk leher ibunya, semakin tenggelam dalam rengkuh sayang sang ibu.

"Ibu juga sangat menyayangi Sehun selamanya." Jongin belai lagi rambut halus Sehun. Warna rambut dan kulit yang bukan warisannya, itu dari sang ayah .

"Sehun, apa yang guru di sekolah katakan tentang orang tua?" Jongin melepas pelukannya terhadap Sehun. Manik mata cokelat jernih yang kecil menatapnya , mengingatkan Jongin pada Sehun lainnya.

"Guru bilang kita harus menyayangi orangtua kita , karena orangtua kita ada di dunia. Makanya Sehun sangat sayang pada ibu."

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Sehun sayang ibu. Bagaimana dengan ayah?"

Sehun menundukkan kepala. "Ibu sayang Sehun, Sehun sayang ibu, tapi ayah tidak." Tangan kecil itu memainkan jemari Jongin.

"Bagaimana kalau ayah juga menyayangi Sehun?" Tangan kecil itu di kecupnya sayang.

"Apa ayah sayang dengan Sehun ?"

"Kenapa tidak bertanya pada ayah? Sehun, anak baik tidak mengabaikan orang tua."

Mata cokelat itu mulai berair. "Tapi ayah pernah bilang ingin mengajak Sehun pergi. Jika Sehun pergi, ibu akan sendirian. Sehun tidak mau ibu sedih, Sehun mau dekat dengan ibu terus."

Tangis keduanya pecah mengisi malam.

Apa yang dikatakan Sehun kecilnya benar. Tiga hari yang lalu ayah permatanya datang . Tuan Oh Sehun itu datang untuk meminta permatanya.

"Ibu sayang Sehun "

7 tahun yang ia lewati sendiri tidak mudah. Hanya Sehun kecil harta berharganya selama ini, tidak seperti Tuan Oh Sehun yang punya kehidupan mewah.

Hati Jongin tentu hancur jika permatanya dibawa pergi. Jongin ingin sekali mempertahankannya tapi Tuan Oh Sehun itu berkata akan membuat permatanya bersinar terus dan makin bersinar.

Jongin ingin sekali bersikap egois. Untuk apa Sehun mengambil lagi permata yang dulu ia tolak dan buang ?

Tapi melihat senyum bahagia Sehun kecilnya bertemu sang ayah menghancurkannya.

Senyum dan bahagia Sehun permatanya adalah segalanya.

"Sehun dengan ayah saja, ibu tidak apa-apa" air matanya makin deras jatuh.

"Ibu akan disini menunggu Sehun yang tumbuh jadi laki-laki tampan dan kuat."

"Apa ibu tidak akan sedih ?" Sehun kecil yang begitu perhatian, sama seperti masa indahnya bersama Sehun.

"Ibu tidak akan sedih, Sehun selalu menemani ibu disini" Jongin menggunakan tangan kecil Sehun untuk menepuk dadanya.

"Sehun sayang ibu." Sehun menggeleng kecil dalam pelukan Jongin.

"Sehun dengarkan ibu. Ayah ibu sama-sama sangat menyayangi Sehun, apa salahnya tinggal bersama ayah? Sehun nanti bisa punya banyak mainan dan pakaian bagus. Sehun bisa sekolah di sekolah yang ada lapangan luas juga banyak teman yang baik. Sehun bisa pergi membeli bubble tea kesukaan Sehun sepuas hati. Ayah akan mengajak Sehun tinggal di rumah besar yang hangat. Kenapa Sehun tidak mau?"

Jongin menangis mengatakannya. Ia terlihat seperti ibu yang mengusir anaknya. Tapi sungguh ia hanya ingin kehidupan lebih baik untuk Sehun.

"Karena ibu tidak di sana"

"Apa Sehun pernah berpikir kalau ayah juga sedih tidak bisa bersama Sehun? Sehun sudah bersama ibu lama sekali, tapi belum pernah bersama ayah. Ayahmu pasti sedih"

Jongin tidak tau apa yang ia katakan benar atau tidak. Ia tidak tau bagaimana Sehun setelah ia pergi.

"Sehun akan ikut ayah, tapi ibu janji akan selalu disini supaya nanti Sehun bisa datang bertemu ibu."

"Ibu janji. Ibu sayang Sehun" Dikecupnya puncak kepala Sehun, menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya aroma Sehun, permata indahnya.

'Sehun jadi anak laki-laki yang hebat. Jadilah orang yang jujur dan bertanggung jawab.'

Do'a dan tangis Jongin lah yang akhirnya mengisi sisa malam.


	3. Chapter 3 - Menahanmu

Menahanmu

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh akan pergi?" Jongin menghentikan kegiatannya memasukkan baju ke koper. Sehun berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tetaplah tinggal Jong. Kumohon." Sehun tidak ingat sudah berapa kali ia mengemis pada Jongin untuk tetap tinggal.

"Tidak ada alasan aku tinggal." Jongin melanjutkan kegiatannya, tidak perduli Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan cita-citamu?"

"Akan kubuang. Aku tidak pantas memimpikannya."

Sehun mengerang, dengan keras ia raih lengan Jongin agar menghadap ke arahnya. Ia pandangi wajah sendu Jongin yang balas membuang muka.

"Apa kau benar-benar Kim Jongin?" Tanya Sehun lembut tapi bibir penuh didepannya setia bungkam

"Karena Park Chanyeol kan ?" Tangan Sehun menyentuh pipi tan halus itu. "Kau pergi karenanya?"

"Bukan" lirih Jongin, tapi air mata kini ikut mengalir.

"Aku tau kau jatuh cinta pada pria itu, aku tau dengan sangat." Perlahan Jongin jatuh dalam peluk hangat Sehun.

"Kau menangis karena pria itu tidak memilihmu. Aku juga tau sekali sakitnya, karena kau juga tidak memilihku."

Tubuh Jongin menegang seketika.

"Jangan bertanya Jongin, cukup dengarkan aku." Tanga Sehun setia mengusap lembut punggung Jongin.

"Jangan melarikan diri, tetaplah tinggal dan jadi dewasa setelah ini. Jika kau pergi, tahun-tahun perjuanganmu akan jadi sia-sia."

Perlahan pelukan itu terlepas. Sehun mengamati wajah Jongin yang basah air mata.

"Apa kau masih ingin pergi?"

Jongin diam.

"Apa kau masih butuh alasan untuk tinggal?"

Kali ini Jongin menganggukan kepala kecil.

"Bagaimana jika alasannya adalah aku?"  
Jongin memandang Sehun tidak mengerti

"Untuk kali ini aku akan benar-benar jadi pengemis untukmu. Tetaplah tinggal Jongin. Kasihanilah aku. Aku perlu bertahun-tahun untuk menahan perasaanku, perlu berjuta pedih kupendam. Untukku Jongin, jangan pergi!"

Seketika lutut Sehun menabrak lantai, kedua tangannya disisi badan terkulai. Pasrahnya Sehun terhadap apapun untuk Jongin.

#### 


	4. Chapter 4 - Imperfect

Imperfect

Sehun masih berlutut kaku di lantai cafe. 15menit yang lalu Jongin baru saja meninggalkannya ditengah kerumunan yang mulai menatapnya prihatin. Otaknya memutar memori empat tahun bersama Jongin hingga hari ini saat Jongin menolak lamarannya.

Perlahan berdiri , tidak perduli ototnya yang kaku dan nyeri, tidak juga pada cincin dan bunganya yang masih di lantai. Sehun hanya ingin meninggalkan tempat itu, pulang kerumahnya lalu tertidur, berharap hari ini mimpi belaka.

4 tahun bersama bukan waktu yang sedikit. Hampir setiap hari bersama membentuk memori indah yang tidak mudah dilupakan. Tapi hari ini Sehun sadar yang terjadi kemarin bukan mimpi. Jongin berjalan menjauh dan mengabaikannya.

"Jongin " panggilnya . Sehun membalikkan badan melihat punggung Jongin tiga langkah didepannya.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin bersamaku ?" Jongin belum juga membalas pertanyaan Sehun, membalikkan badan pun tidak.

"Kau ingin berpisah denganku? Apa aku tidak cukup baik ? Jika permintaanku kemarin belum bisa kau terima, aku akan menunggu..."

"Tidak . Jangan menungguku." Potong Jongin cepat tanpa menatap Sehun.

"Kenapa? Katakan padaku aku harus apa? Aku harus seperti apa? Apa yang kau inginkan Jongin?"

"Kau tau aku, Sehun. Aku hanya orang miskin dan juga tidak berlatar belakang baik." Jongin perlahan menghadap Sehun.

"Dan kau tau aku, Jongin. Apa aku memintamu jadi orang sempurna?"

"Aku tidak pantas Sehun. Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti?" Mata berkaca Jongin menatap lurus Sehun.

"Karena yang kuinginkan hanya kau, Jongin. Kenapa kau berubah begitu bodoh dan egois seperti ini?

"Dan kau lebih bodoh karena masih memintaku bersamamu."

"Demi Tuhan , apa yang salah dengan ajakanku? Apa kau tidak mencintaiku?" Suara Sehun menuntut.

Jongin diam. Hatinya ingin sekali berlari kearah arah Sehun, tapi kenyataannya ia kembali berbalik dan berjalan menjauh.

'Seharusnya Sehun tidak menanyakan kebenaran hatiku'

##### 


	5. Aku Tidak Mencintaimu

Aku Tidak Mencintaimu .

.

.  
.

"Sehun" panggilnya pelan. "Ya" jawabku sama pelannya. Kami berdua kembali diam memperhatikan air mancur didepan sana.

"Bagaimana harimu?" Tanyanya. Aku merasa ingin tersenyum karena kalimat perhatiannya. "Apa sesuatu tidak menyenangkan terjadi?" Kupandang wajahnya dari samping tapi ia tidak balas menoleh padaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Pandanganku kembali ke air mancur. Aku berbohong. Hari ini terjadi sesuatu tidak menyenangkan karena dia, karena ibuku dan karena diriku sendiri.

Hari semakin malam dan tidak satupun dari kami berusaha memecah keheningan. Tapi aku lebih menyukai keheningan kami daripada saling bicara lalu aku mulai berbohong padanya.

"Jongie" Tepat pukul 8.30 malam, aku memanggil namanya. Pertama kalinya dalam hari ini ia menoleh dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ayo pulang" ajakku tapi ia bergeming tidak menanggapi. Aku menghela nafas lalu berdiri di belakangnya. "Ini sudah malam dan kau melewatkan makan malammu. Waktunya pulang" Kusentuh puncak kepalanya. Rambut hitamnya terasa halus di telapak tangan besarku.

"Pulanglah lebih dulu. Aku akan menelepon Jongdae untuk menjemputku." Dia menyentuh tanganku lalu menyingkirkannya dari kepalanya.

Aku terdiam. Sentuhannya memang halus tapi tidak dapat menyembunyikan maksudnya untuk menolak sentuhanku. Dia menolakku.

Tapi kemudian aku sadar, mungkin memang ini jalan yang baik untuk memulainya. Mulai untuk berhenti bersama.

.

.  
.

15 menit setelah kutinggalkan Jongin sendiri di taman aku masih berdiam dalam mobilku. Diam di ujung jalan masih cukup jelas untukku melihatnya keluar perlahan dari taman.

Aku sudah berbohong padanya dan Jongin juga berbohong padaku. Jongin keluar sendiri dengan kursi rodanya, tidak ada Jongdae yang menjemputnya. Ia bergerak pelan menjauh.

Apa seperti ini rasanya nanti ketika tidak bersamamu ? Sakit, Jongin.

Menit berikutnya kugunakan untuk menghubungi Jongdae untuk menjemput Jongin. Aku tidak akan mengantarnya dan tidak mungkin membiarkan pulang sendiri.

.

.  
.

Dalam kepalaku, semua kenangan bersama Jongin ada saat-saat berarti bagiku. Ketika pertama kali melihatnya diatas panggung, menari seperti kupu-kupu adalah saat aku merasa ingin membuat dunia berhenti berputar. Atau saat menyedihkan sekalipun, saat ia melepas mimpinya menari hingga terbang lalu aku berjanji menjaganya.

Senyuman dan belai lembut Jongin adalah obat. Ketika aku lelah dan sakit, aku hanya ingin berlari padanya. Satu-satunya yang membuatku damai tanpa syarat. Jongin memberiku cinta lebih daripada apa yang kubutuhkan.

.

.

.

"Ibu yang seharusnya mendengarkan aku kali ini !" Aku berteriak. Ibuku terkejut di ujung meja makan. "Ibu, berhentilah memintaku menemui gadis lain karena aku muak melakukannya" Aku berdiri meninggalkan sarapanku.

"Lalu dengan siapa kau ingin bersama? Kim Jongin-mu yang cacat dan miskin itu?" Denting besi terdengar, ibuku membanting garpunya.

"Ibu tau apa yang kuingankan tapi ibu juga tau aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Jangan berpikir untuk mengganggu Jongin. Ibu tidak tau apa yang bisa kulakukan jika Jongin tersaikiti"

"Kau mengancam ibumu hanya untuk orang cacat ? Ingatlah kau hanya memiliki ibu di dunia ini ."

"Dia cacat karenaku bu, dia menyelamatkanku dari kecelakan sialan itu. Dan ibu salah, ibulah hanya punya aku di dunia ini tapi aku masih punya Jongin" Aku berjalan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ibuku. Berdebat dengannya bukanlah hal bagus.

.

.

.  
.

"Jongin" pangilku pelan.

"Ya" jawabnya sama pelannya.

"Mulai sekarang jangan pergi sendirian terlalu jauh, jangan pulang malam sendirian, minta Jongdae mengantar jemputmu jika ingin pergi."

"Jongdae sudah punya Minseok, istrinya, aku tidak mungkin mengganggunya terus."

"Minta juga Minseok mengingatkan jadwal makan, jangan sampaikan melewatkannya dan membiarkan perutmu sakit. Jangan terlalu banyak berlarut memikirkan masalah."

"Kaulah yang bahkan lebih sering lupa dengan makan."

"Jangan keluar tanpa baju hangat saat cuaca dingin. Jangan sakit."

Kali ini Jongin diam tidak membalasku. Dia menundukkan kepalanya, membiarkan banyak helai rambut menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan lupa terapimu, kau ingat kata dokter kalau keajaiban kau bisa menari lagi bukanlah tidak mungkin. Kau harus bisa menari bahkan terbang Jongin."

"Sehun, berhentilah. Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan ?" Mata bulatnya menatapku lama.

"Jongin"

"Ya"

"Aku tidak mencintaimu"

Jongin hanya diam. Jongin duduk tegak, ia tidak menangis.

"Ayo berpisah saja"

Kualihkan pandanganku dari wajahnya. Aku berusaha keras menahan titik air mataku jatuh. Aku tidak boleh lemah untuk Jongin.

"Baiklah, ayo berpisah. Sekarang kau boleh pergi."

Aku terhenyak menatapnya yang malah tersenyum menatapku. Jongin tidak membantah atau sekedar menangis. Apa aku terlalu banyak menyakitinya hingga ia tidak bisa menangis? Atau perpisahan ini adalah sesuatu yang membahagiakannya?

Aku perlahan berdiri. Kupandangi Jongin yang masih tersenyum padaku. Kuperhatikan baik-baik agar bisa kusimpan dalam kepalaku.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Jongin" Tangan Jongin yang bertumpu diatas meja saling meremat. Ia bersedih. Aku membalikan badan menyembunyikan raut sedihku.

Satu langkah kuambil lalu berhenti.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku tanpa membalikkan badan. "Kenapa kau diam saja ?" Aku tidak bisa menahan kalimatku.

"Karena kau sudah berjanji menjagaku apapun yang terjadi." Jawabnya lembut.

Aku tau dia mencintaiku dan aku mencintanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku yakin. Aku sudah berjanji menjaganya dan akan kulakukan terus.

Jadi Jongin, terimakasih telah mengerti. Sampai jumpa, tunggu aku sampai menjemputmu lagi.

.

.

.  
{End(?)}

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
(Note)

hai, maaf tulisanku jelek. Aku bukan tipe yang bisa menulis deskripsi yang panjang dan bagus. Aku lebih tertarik pada dialog. Di kepalaku banyak dialog yang ingin kutulis tapi aku menahannya .  
Kritik dan saran akan kuterima dengan terbuka, asal tidak dengan kata-kata kasar :)

.  
Bye byr 


End file.
